


Angry Tears

by cisco_imfineashell_ramon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, and cisco is worse at pranks than he thought, and she hates it, but not gonna let it stop her from being mad, cindy is an angry crier, like a lot, she also really really loves coffee, slight fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisco_imfineashell_ramon/pseuds/cisco_imfineashell_ramon
Summary: Cisco takes one of his jokes a bit too far, now he has an angry girlfriend to deal with.





	

Cisco readjusted himself, stretching out until he felt a pull in his calves and curling back up on his side. He couldn’t believe Cynthia was actually making him sleep on the couch. It was a joke, Cisco thought begrudgingly. Cisco had always gotten a kick out of reading those phony headlines on The Onion, and when he saw one declaring the production of coffee would be halted around the world he just had to play a little prank on Cynthia, who wouldn’t know the difference between it and a real news publication.

He had solemnly told her, ”Babe, there’s something you need to know,” and spun his laptop to face her where she sat across the table from him. He watched as her eyes scanned the screen and waited for her reaction. She closed the laptop silently, her chin sticking up in the air. That was odd Cisco thought. She only did that when she was trying to appear tougher than she actually was, and she only felt the need to pretend to be tough instead of allowing her natural confidence to flow when she was about to- Oh no, Cisco thought. She was angry, so angry she was gonna cry.

“Babe, it’s okay,” Cisco had tried to calm her before she got herself too worked up. Her eyes were already welling up with tears as she stood and walked to the kitchen. Cynthia started to pull all the coffee from the shelves and began to count her inventory, a tear finally falling down her cheek.

“We need to get more, now. Before there’s none left,” Cynthia began, her voice barely holding back the rage that burned in her watery eyes. “I need my coffee, Cisco. How could they try to take it from me? After I just got used to having it again?” she questioned loudly. Cisco tried to shush her comfortingly, but judging by the way her eyes widened in anger at his sounds shushing her while she was mad was clearly not the way to go. 

“Hey, it’s alright. It’s not real.”

Cynthia paused her counting. “What do you mean? I read it myself, Cisco. This is exactly how it started on my earth.”

“No, it’s fake. The site I showed you? It’s all fake. There’s plenty of coffee, alright? I swear,” Cisco explained. 

“You lied to me?” Cynthia asked, livid. 

“Well, it was more of a prank, really. I didn’t know you’d get so emotional over it,” when he saw the look on her face he quickly added, “I mean passionate. Not emotional, definitely not emotional.”

Cisco was ready for screaming, but Cynthia just brushed passed him. She gave him the silent treatment all day, despite his several attempts to talk to her, to apologize. 

 

When night time rolled around, Cisco moved to enter the bedroom but found Cynthia stepping in front of him and blocking his way; she was tiny but intimidating and one look from her stopped Cisco in his tracks. “Uh, Cynthia?” Cisco asked. “What’s going on?”

“I’m not sleeping next to a liar,” she said cooly. 

“Oh come on, I told you how sorry I was for upsetting you like four times! And I am, okay? I’m sorry, Cindy. Now can I please get into my bedroom?”

“Nope,” Cynthia said turning on her heel to walk into the room herself. 

“Well, where am I supposed to sleep?” Cisco questioned, catching the door before she could slam it closed.

“Not my problem,” Cynthia told him giving the door a shove and effectively shutting Cisco out. And that was how he ended up on the couch. 

An hour later and Cisco still couldn’t find a comfortable enough position to fall asleep in. That’s when he heard the door crack open and the soft padding of Cynthia’s bare feet against the floor. She stopped in front of him arms crossed, eyes avoiding his. “Cynthia?”

“I’m cold, come to bed,” she said still refusing to look at Cisco.

Cisco fought back the urge to smile, knowing if he did the wrong thing he would send her stomping back to his room out of pure stubbornness and pride. Instead, he said quietly, “Okay,” and got up to follow her back to bed.

When he fell into the soft mattress and pulled up the covers around him he couldn’t help but let a small sigh of relief leave him. He really loved his bed. Cindy got in next to him, curling up on her side facing the opposite direction. “Hold me,” she ordered. Cisco did as he was told, shuffling close to her and wrapping an arm around her from behind. He tucked his head in at the back of her neck and breathed her in, he hadn’t had a chance to touch her since the situation that morning. 

“This doesn’t change anything,” Cynthia began. 

“I know,” Cisco responded.

“Well, good, becau-”

“Cynthia?” Cisco interjected. “Let’s just sleep, yeah? You can yell at me tomorrow.” Cynthia inhaled as if she were going to say more, but must have decided against it because she fell silent after that and backed up further into Cisco’s embrace.


End file.
